The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tesrobin’.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted garden Alstroemeria cultivars that flower continuously and have attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in May, 2003, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number E607, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as code number ZB4061A, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Tesrobin was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in May, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria by root divisions in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since the fall of 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.